


You are warm skin in the cold wintery night.

by sixtieshairdo



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alex loves Darwin, Darwin came back for Alex, Fix-It, Fluff, It is about time I wrote some Alex/Darwin slash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 17:31:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixtieshairdo/pseuds/sixtieshairdo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex finds warmth in Darwin's arms. A fluffy little piece for a fluffy new year :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are warm skin in the cold wintery night.

_You are warm skin in the cold wintery night._

He burrows his face against the smooth dip of Darwin's neck, fingers curling on impulse, pressing into heated skin. His eyes are closed but he can feel Darwin's smile - _everything_ changes when Darwin smiles; the air shifts like it is making way for the unspoken to be heard - those soft but firm lips letting out a barely audible sigh.

 _You returned._

Darwin insists he only came back so that he can work on beating Alex's pinball score but there was yearning behind those brown eyes and Alex was no fool - not when they fit so easily so quickly - but he appreciates the lie anyhow. Especially now, when it's so cold at night - not because it's winter, no not that - when he is alone with his stark memories of lost companions. There's a block of unyielding ice right in the centre of his chest - right where his energy is forced out of him these days, not concentric circles that radiate from around him, but channelled through a blasted contraption - and he cannot soothe out the pain.

 _But you're here now._

And everything feels warmer - better, easier, so much _sweeter_ \- with Darwin around.

He lifts his head away from the safety of Darwin's neck and seeks out that smile, easily falling - he never thought falling would feel so pleasant, so _madly_ satisfying - into step with the heartbeat of Darwin's tongue and teeth. He slips his knee between Darwin's thighs and everything changes again, their kisses growing deeper, noses brushing occasionally in the push and pull of the increasingly heated moments and then Darwin does this thing whenever he feels _loved_ \- he radiates heat. No, not in that irreparable damaging way that Alex does (okay, perhaps _mostly_ irreparable - Darwin came back, didn't he?) but in this soft slow tingling way that drives Alex crazy with want.

Sex with Darwin is...incomparable. Not that Alex has many people to compare with but he can feel it in his bones, right down to his very core, that it cannot possibly get better than this. He can't hurt Darwin - well, not unless Darwin wants it that way - and to have that guarantee is in itself stimulating. Another plus point, of course, is that Darwin's mutation allows them to experiment with just about anything they want in bed.

(Also, he's very much in love with the man. Being in love, he realizes, makes sex exponentially wondrous. Did he mention that Darwin can _adapt to anything that he wants_? It's like he struck gold.)

He comes easily; Darwin's hands holding his hips securely in the rhythm of their bodies. He reaches back and palms Darwin's ass, making him move faster, harder, and he bites his lip hard when he feels Darwin choke out a moan and tremble release inside him.

 _You are warm skin in the cold wintery night._

That block of ice melts and melts and Alex falls (again) asleep with hope in his heart.


End file.
